harvestmoonocsfandomcom-20200213-history
Danielle
Introduction Before you showed up, Danielle was the heroine of the town. She would protect the defenseless town from the monsters being forced upon their will to attack them. She'd get tired of how they all just tossed her around, and she disliked the fact she couldn't say no to a fight. Her wrath was overwhelming. Till one day she just disappeared, and the town began to decline. Did she really disappear on purpose? Or did the Black Rune take her? Bio Danielle's been in the town for a while. She had people who disliked her, but they knew they depended on her. She'd protect this town, and her overwhelming wrath would increase her desire to fight ruthlessly. However, underneath that tough exterior is indeed a kind girl who likes anything adorable and sweet. She's usually found under the large tree just drawing what she thinks or sees, in caves observing, helping out in stores (it's especially noted that she goes to the doctor's to help out the most), or isolating herself in her home. Love Rival The dark woman was out in the caves for only the second time, only to find a girl crying in the corner with a large monster (Grimoire) closing in on her. She, weaponless, stood in the dragon's way to protect the other defenseless girl. The dragon simply clawed her out of the way and slammed her to the wall. After seconds of zero movement, the dragon took leave of boredom. The girl she defended ran to get help, and Danielle woke up to see her adorable smiling face. This girl, Cindy, was very important to Danielle since that day. Their love is either being seen as a very true friendship, or a one true pairing. Who knows is up to them. Loved Gifts Devil's Blood, Platinum, Relax Tea Leaves, squid dishes, shrimp dishes, Dark Crystal Liked Gifts Gems, potatoes, ketchup, flowers, woolly fleece, Rare Can, grasses Disliked Gifts Can, boot, spinach, carrots Trivia (CONTAINS SPOILERS) -To marry Danielle, you'll have to go through several courses. #For starters, you have to rescue her from the Black Rune and persuade her to return back to town. Which means you must defeat half the game. #You must accept her 45 request challenge. If you decline it, she will not be eligible for marriage any longer. Instead, requests to help her win over Cindy will pop up. If you help her for five of these ten requests, Cindy will no longer be eligible for marriage either. Marrying either one is impossible if you decline. #On completing her 45 request challenge, Cindy will post up a request asking you if you like her, due to the fact you actually completed her 45 request challenge. If you reply yes, Cindy will go missing after running off. #You must save Cindy from your next boss in your next dungeon. Danielle will tag along with you. Once you save her, Cindy will confess of her love to Danielle. Danielle, being so confused between the two of you, will ask of your view on the both of them. If you profess your love to Cindy, Danielle's LP will drop to 0 and will no longer be eligible for marriage. She will then be sure of her feelings and try and take Cindy away from you. Same thing happens vice versa. If you say you don't like either, they will drop to 0 LP and FP and will no longer be eligible. #If you profess your love to Danielle, you must defeat the eleventh boss: her. It is revealed in her 45 requests that she is indeed half human, half monster. She transforms into a Siren, saying that if you are to win her heart, you must surpass the monster inside of her. If you defeat her, Danielle will give herself to you. If you refuse her battle offer, Danielle will drop to 0 FP and LP and will no longer be eligible. - Even if you are not aiming to marry Danielle, she still remains the eleventh boss. The dialogue is changed, however if she is below or on 5 LP, the only reason for this fight will be to prove himself worthy as a warrior. - Danielle's LP won't raise much, even if you manage to get something she loves. This is due to the fact she is very devoted to Cindy. - All of Danielle's character is shown to be a girl full of wrath. However if you accept her 45 request challenge, more is revealed of her that makes her how she is seen. - Her sprite's streak color changes. This is probably due to fact she reveals she mixes devil's blood and colored grass to get the color required for a hair color change. You ask if it smells, but Danielle simply replies that the smell of blood is refreshing to her. You sweat drop, but then she promises she washes her hair well if Cindy can't take the smell. -Danielle will pop out a question to you from time to time. It's at random, so sometimes you will be unprepared for it. She may ask you a question about yourself, someone in the town, the town, and herself. If you get it right, she may give you something. -'0 LP'- Good morning~/Oh, uh...Hi. Are you doing ok?/Good evening. -'5 LP'- Hey. What's up?/Oh! It's you...Haha./Nice night. -'10 LP'- I'M GOOD!/A-Ah, hello!/The moon is so pretty... -Danielle's VA speaks a lot for her in dialogue. Especially when Danielle is revealing a bit of herself. The 10 Requests Concerning Cindy -A quick intro to these ten requests: if you help her complete five successfully, Cindy and Danielle will no longer be eligible. Do this for your own desire, get a couple of rare things, and other bonuses basically. Request 1: It's difficult. Description: I'm good at this, usually... It's so weird now. Danielle calls you over to her tower and asks if the male mind works differently from the female mind. You automatically answer yes, and she sighs deeply. You question her dilemma and she says it's nothing. -'Choice 1- Alright, I'm leaving then.' Danielle watches you leave. After the door closes, she says to herself, "Men are all the same...They could care less of a woman's mind." Request ends here. -'Choice 2- Come on, you can tell me. '''Danielle smiles at you, and says she's glad that there are some men in existence who will listen. She goes silent for a bit, and then finally asks: "Does Cindy like me?" You're shocked, and she goes silent again. She says she always goes out of her way to see Cindy, but she runs away from her. You ponder on this, but you reply you think she does. Danielle smiles and thanks you for listening. She thinks she has an idea to get Cindy to not run away from her. Or at least for a day. You both sweatdrop, then Danielle gives you 3 platinums and a sandwich she made herself (Made with top quality crops and ingredients: Sell for 800 G or eat to recover both HP and RP). '''Request 2: It's finished...!' Description: '''Can I have your opinion? Danielle is waiting in the plaza for you. When you talk to her, she shows you the lunch she prepared. She had a box full of eggplant dishes and ice cream as desert for Cindy and some shrimp and noodles for herself. You ask what she has for desert, and Danielle smiles. She says she'll be sharing the ice cream with Cindy. -'''Choice 1- But...It's on a cone. Wouldn't that lead to...? "Kissing her? Probably." You ask if that's gonna make her pass out, knowing Cindy. Danielle asks if you question her authority. She tells you to forget that, and she gives you an extra Eggplant she had left over (You can sell for a good 200 G, or make your own dish and increase the value.) -'Choice 2- That's a terrible idea, let alone disgusting.' Danielle's appalled by your choice of words and shoos you away. Request 3: It's all your fault! Description: Get your ass over here before I drag it here myself! You go to Danielle's area of land , only to not find the dark woman anywhere. You stand in front of her house, waiting for something to happen. You ask out for her, but no answer. Instead, you'll hear Danielle's VA shout out and throw an item at your character's head. She starts shouting curses that show up as deformed and illiterate letters that she had learned or made up herself (as she reveals at 4 FP that she does some witchcraft). She then tells you in english that her date was a total fail, and continues throwing things at you until your character falls unconscious. You wake up to see Danielle and Cindy talking by the cliff, still in Danielle's area. Cindy scolds Danielle for being too violent, and Danielle just sweatdrops. You watch this silently from a distance, not really hearing much. You admit to yourself you're scared to go forward due to Danielle being there. '-Choice 1- Walk forward anyway.' Danielle notices you and tells you you proved her right. You do ruin everything. She says one final curse, causing the ground to rumble. Cindy clings to Danielle to try and make her stop, but it's no use interrupting the curse. You run away form the scene, and the request ends. The next morning, your whole field will be filled with stumps, rocks, branches, grass, and weeds. No crop will have survived. '-Choice 2- Stay back and try not to listen in too hard.' Danielle turns to Cindy and smiles. Cindy questions what she's looking at, to which Danielle replies saying that Cindy looks pretty with nature brushing by her. Spring's breeze going through her hair, Summer's light in her eyes, Fall's leaves dancing past her but not touching her face at all, and Winter's snow resting calmly in her hair. Cindy blushes at this and turns away from Danielle. Danielle questions if Cindy dislikes her, and Cindy quickly turns to reply she'd never. Danielle becomes settled, walking towards Cindy to give her a hug. Sadly, Cindy faints and Danielle feels she's stuck with two sleepers. When she goes to leave, it's shown you left after she said this. Danielle wonders where you are, but then doesn't care. She had to go help Cindy home. She lifts Cindy up in her arms and starts leaving. (You can go back to Danielle's area after this to pick up whatever Danielle threw, which would be a recovery potion, bamboo shoots, spinach, and sunlight crystals.) Request 4- Bring her here. Description: Bring the girl here. Danielle calls you up to bring Cindy. However, you would have to speak to her first before getting Cindy. She'll tell you she'd like to have her in her home for a day to help her. She mumbles to herself "And get a feel of what it could be like to live with her." You questions what she says, but she only gets angry and pushes you out of her house to get the girl. Once you come back with Cindy, you both enter the dark girl's home. She smiles an d welcomes you both. You seem a little surprised with Danielle's changed expression, and she walks up to you to hug you... however, she kicks you on your foot and whispers for you to not question her. She then walks over to Cindy and explains what she'd like her to do. Basically, she says that she'd like Cindy to stay with her for a few days. Cindy shares the same reddened face as Danielle, but she agrees. For the next few days, you'll see Cindy only be in Danielle's home, and her schedule will change a bit after this request in order to stay more days with Danielle (schedule change is random; if you can't find her, you're better off looking in Danielle's house). Gallery